Mars
Basic Information After the war over resources and territories, the main warring groups formed a treaty, separating mars into provinces, each owned by one nation of the alliance. '' Life on Mars Mars is now a stable planet to live on thanks to modern-day terraforming. There are certain sectors still under terraforming construction and are uninhabitable, but the sectors that are terraformed have a basic temperate climate, but no seasons, and little weather other than dust rains. While the air is breathable, plants and crops are still too difficult to grow here and must be done within the many bio domes that are built close to Martian city limits to supplement the populations. Due to the protective nature of the cities and colonies, Most residents do not venture outside the cities and even few venture into the unterraformed sectors, and require environment space suits to traverse, Solar storms, extreme temperatures, lack of oxygen, and harsh winds. Usually only archaeologists searching for Shivan relics, or terraform construction workers venture out this far. It is actually illegal to venture into these zones. Government There is no one unified government(s) on Mars. Instead there are several, consisting of the Venusian Imperium, EarthGOV Corporation, Mythra Alliance, Anvil Coalition, being the main factions that fought for control over Mars during the Resource War. These racial factions came together After this war to form the System Alliance and Council, a organization with a leader from each faction, and helps govern inter-racial politics. When the System Alliance was formed, it helped give equal territory to all races on Mars and drew the first provinces on Mars. Each racial faction/government has made their own racial colonies, which have blossomed into massive mega-cities, each with their own respective racial faction's government ruling over those territories, and the System Alliance and Council ruling over them. For example; Territories captured by EarthGOV Corp. during the war is now considered part of Earth and ruled over by EarthGOV Corp. This was agreed upon, as part of the peace treaty formed when the war ended and the council and alliance was formed. History Mars was originally home to the advanced Shivan race before a time when many races even existed. The Shivan filled Mars with mechanized stone cities and relics, their technology was so advanced, they could manipulate weather, terraform the planet (and other planets), create their own races, and even open the Void. Much later, the Shivan entered a period of Renaissance when they reached the height of their technology and civilization. They attempted to invent "immortality". This event went horribly wrong and is what eventually lead to the collapse of their entire civilization. Their technology sat for millennia, not to be discovered until other races, even the ones they created eons before, invented space travel and began to land on Mars, only to be confused by their advanced technology. These races fought over these priceless relics during the Resource War, among other things. Still to this day most of this technology is being dug up and studied, even present day Shivan are unable to decipher some of this technology their ancestors created. Influence In the past, before the collapse of their civilization, the ancient Martians (Shivan) created the Mytharii, Drevii, and Human races, making their planets habitable and aiding them with their first steps into becoming a civilized society, showing primitive humans how to build the pyramids and more. (You can read more about this on the Shivan racial page.) Eventually the Shivan race mostly died out, and what little was left spread across the solar system, their technology being forgotten and buried on the red planet. When other races became advanced enough to reach Mars, the planet, the ancient Shivan relics, and it's resources were so saught after that it plunged the solar system into a war over these items. Now; Mars influences many people into wanting to go there, due to all the new opportunities, jobs, treasures, vacation, and wonderful places to live, but little get the ability or money to go, leaving only dreams to linger. Civilization Life on Mars in the current year is mostly peaceful. When the System Alliance and council was formed, after the resource war that gripped the planet, and terra-forming was mostly complete, the political turmoil mostly subsided. Most communities are racial, hardly mixed like on Earth, and have formed their own provinces and cities, filling them with mostly their own race. Other races are allowed, but usually stick to their own race's provinces or cities/colonies and would be considered minorities should they migrate over. Cities on Mars are massive, usually mega structures, as they are built very quickly with the use of nano-tech and robotic workers. These cities experience only a normal ~ low crime rate, as these cities are mostly policed by mega corporation PMC security forces, local police, and in some areas; System Alliance personnel. Most residents that have experienced life on Earth would look to Mars with jealousy and consider Martian life as a utopia. Most residents are either the extremely wealthy, business people, or mining conglomerate and security personnel. A majority of which being mining or construction personnel, due to the ongoing resource rush, and ongoing terraforming process. Many people know that one way to get a place on Mars is getting recruited into one of the many mining or terraforming construction companies, however these workers are sectioned into lower end apartments in the under-cities, or into cramped quarters and camps. However, some believe that this is a great way to get their foot in the door to be able to live on the wonderful new blossoming planet. Resources There is a wealth of resources and relics on Mars, Many races and corporations are heading to Mars to capitalize in what is considered a "space aged gold rush", and trying to keep the place relatively wealthy and affluent, by hiking up travel prices, rent, and tightening security so harshly many poorer citizens and small businesses from even visiting, resulting in much of the demographic consisting of middle to upper class citizens. This is to ensure the rich stay richer, and the poor stay in their place. A common form of corporate greed and corruption. The Pile Drive Industries (PDI) company has several major mining contracts here.Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Solar System